Child of the Lost Woods
by Deku Princess
Summary: A boy on the run gets lost when he follows something in some mysterious woods


Linsey Bounous The Legend of Zelda Fan Fiction

Ocarina of Time

**_Chapter 1  
><em>**

**_Him, Light, and_**

**_Darkness_**

**The young boy had been trekking all night, following the dark path, guided by the luminescence of the moon. The wind restlessly tossed him around whipping the grass back and forth with him. He was lost in the vast field of Hyrule; too tired to find his bearings or to even think. Just focusing on the soft soiled path ahead. His feet ached, his throat parched. Still he walked, step after step. Suddenly, without warning a skeletal creature tore itself out of the ground just to his right. Its ghoulish glowing eyes caught sight of him. He took off, despite his exhaustion. The piercing wind smacked his face as he ran, making his eyes water; but he never looked back. He dashed alongside a massive stone wall with a spectacular drawbridge; surrounded by a moat.**

'I could hide in there!'

**But he stopped, glued to the spot in terror-filled remembrance. He couldn't go in. It wasn't safe anymore. Looking down at the torch lit floor, he saw the skeletons stretching shadow advancing on him. He spun and charged hastily; his legs blazing with a new found energy; fear. For a while he ran and ran until his lungs burned. Eventually he peered over his shoulder. The skeleton had vanished. He stopped. Breathing heavily, he searched for a source of water…. A river! Straight ahead water was sparkling in the moonlight. He stumbled and collapsed by the river. He plunged his cracked lips into the betrayingly cold water. Once he had his fill he crouched over the river, still straining to catch his breath.**

'What was that THING? How had it gotten in the ground? Or how did it get out of the ground?'

**He remembered its haunting yellow glowing eyes, and shivered. Looking upwards, he now noticed that the night was slowly departing; stealing the moon and stars with it.**

'I need to find a place to hide.'

**He hesitantly rose and continued on the path. After a short time he noticed a ranch in the center of Hyrule Field. He could smell the aroma of a warm cooked dinner and delectable milk. His stomach ached; he looked away. Pushing on he dug through his small pouch and ate the bread inside. It was disappointedly tasteless. He longed for the sweet comfort of the ranch and the delicious warm food. But it wasn't safe their either. Munching on the bread, he realized how tired he actually was. He walked painstakingly slow steps resisting sleep with every welcoming blink. But he couldn't keep this up for long. His eyes flickered, than closed. He stumbled and fell onto his right shoulder, reposed by a wooden sign. Too tired to wake he laid, and dreamt his bitter-sweet dreams.**

**A village burning; Heat came off of it in waves. Smoke, clouding the most reliable of senses. The fire was devouring every hut. Villagers were fleeing their smoldering houses. Children wept as their mothers desperately dragged them along.**

Mom?... MOM!

Darling don't look back! Please, leave, don't return! Keep her SAFE!...

AAAAAAAAAAAH!'

**His eyes snapped open, blurred by his tears. He shook as he whimpered in sorrowful remembrance. He looked up to wipe his eyes, only to find a wooden sign looming over him. He couldn't read unfortunately. Though in his favor, the sign pointed to a large hollow log.**

'That looks safe.'

**The boy mustered up his courage and what energy he had left and entered carefully… His footsteps echoed down the spacious tree. He stepped out on the other side to be greeted by a dense forest. He was frozen to the grassy floor in awe. The luscious trees' reached farther than any Hyrulean would ever hope to see. Their intricate leaves let the most detailed shafts of light reach the Earth. He could feel the forest in his soul;** **the falling of a delicate acorn. The gentle breeze twisting around the majestic trees' branches. Every plant life reaching for dawns rosy morning rays. What was that! He heard something; it had just passed his ear. **

'It's going too fast. There's no way I'll be able to see it at this rate. Wait, there it is!'

**It had just come into view. It looked, like a tiny ball of dim yellow light? Calmly, the light fluttered gracefully around the trees, in an eternal dance with the forest. He was entranced, studying the ball of lights silk like movements interweaving through the trees' branches. The ball lit up the leaves with each sparkling twirl. Its warm milky glow was a sweet lullaby to the watchful eye…. Wait, where'd it go? It was gone. He searched frantically for the ball, craving for that angelic masquerade.**

'Over there! A flicker by the far tree near the rock wall.'

**He dashed for it, pushing his legs as fast as they'd go. His heart beating recklessly to a new, unfamiliar beat. As he strived forward, he started to pick more detail from the ball of light.**

'Wings? Why would a light need wings?'

**However before he could see more, the light rounded the tree and bolted. He quickly followed his eyes the best alibi.**

**He was growing tired, dodging branches, leaping logs, and still the light flew ever faster.**

'I can't go on. Not any longer. I have to stop!'

**He leaped over a root, and saw the landing right before him. Clumsily, his left foot snagged on the root, thrusting him to the ground. He tumbled down the steep hill. Painfully hitting the ground harder and harder the farther he went. He desperately tried to grab hold of something. Losing control, he slammed his head into a tree. Then, lifelessly rolled into a small clearing. He pushed up his bruised body, his head throbbing with the effort. He stood up bearing the spinning forest around him. He pathetically fell to his hands and knees. Where had he hit his head? He couldn't tell. Everything hurt, pain taking over consciousness. He breathed in, and cringed, breathed out, and cringed again. Once the world stopped spinning he cautiously lifted his head. Before him rested a large hollow log, similar to the one at the entrance. But all the same, very different. This was darker; it felt like it was forcing him away. It grasped his very soul and shook it to its core. The darkness seemed to surround him, killing any joy that had ever thrived in him. The very chaos was maddening. Than the light passed him overhead. Fluttering slowly, looking back, and taunting him to follow. The light creeped into the log, and was sucked away until it vanished. The boy, (now standing), took one step back; fear pushing him to his limit.**

'What are you doing? You didn't follow this light just to be scared off by a dark hole!'

**Step, step, right, then left….. He took one last glance at the forest; then, walked into the darkness….**


End file.
